<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uncle suga by ketekkurakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261700">uncle suga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketekkurakura/pseuds/ketekkurakura'>ketekkurakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MAX (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Soooooo soft, im gonna cry right now, max &amp; yoongi are bestfriends, nah lupa kenalan, no i just cant their friendship is so precious, salken ao3, soft, uncle suga, yoongi is so soft :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketekkurakura/pseuds/ketekkurakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yoongi terjatuh dari sofa dengan suara keras sebelum berlari ke studio namjoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, yoongi &amp; max - friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uncle suga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hai, this is my first ao3 post, so hope y'all like it :). entah kenapa hati gue terketuk hidayah begitu liat trending twitter uncle suga ini wkwk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yoongi lagi asyik tiduran di sofa. bermain ponsel, sembari mengunyah apel yang dia curi dari belanjaan seokjin, ketika sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk dari max memecah konsentrasinya.</p><p>max :<br/>
hei, yoongi</p><p>mereka terakhir bertukar kontak tiga hari lalu. max bilang ia dan istrinya akan melakukan pemeriksaan janin dalam waktu dekat. yoongi sendiri cukup excited dengan pembahasan itu. secara dia 'cukup' menyukai anak-anak tetapi tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan sejenis itu. dia anak bungsu, tidak punya sepupu kecil atau keponakan atau apapun itu, jadi pembahasan bayi benar-benar menarik baginya.</p><p>yoongi :<br/>
yea?</p><p>max :<br/>
guess what?</p><p>yoongi :<br/>
what</p><p>max :<br/>
[send a picture]<br/>
say hello to ur niece, uncle suga<br/>

mata yoongi membelalak senang.</p><p>yoongi :<br/>
REALLY MAX!?<br/>
R U SERIOUS?<br/>
IS THAT UR DAUGHTER?<br/>
OMG IM SO HAPPY TO SEE HER<br/>
IM CRYING NOW<br/>
HELLO BABY<br/>
THIS IS UR UNCLE SUGA</p><p>max :<br/>
lmao yoongs<br/>
you're just so excited aren't you?<br/>
me too<br/>
i cant wait to meet my daughter</p><p>yoongi :<br/>
no max no i i i just<br/>
aksknjksnfjkhfjdhkd IM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW<br/>
I'LL BE AN UNCLE<br/>
DO U BELIEVE IT?</p><p>max :<br/>
nah, glad for you</p><p>yoongi :<br/>
:]<br/>
glad for you too, soon-to-be dad</p><p>max :<br/>
yeah im a dad<br/>
sure that youll be a great uncle, yoongs</p><p>yoongi :<br/>
so that you, a great dad</p><p>yoongi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan terburu-buru. jari kakinya tersangkut karpet berbulu hingga ia terjatuh dengan suara keras. tapi yoongi tidak peduli. ia bergegas bangkit dan--nyaris--berlari menuju studio namjoon.</p><p>"NAMJOON! NAMJOON!"</p><p>dia hampir tidak pernah berteriak untuk hal apapun, tetapi kali ini dia hanya tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya.</p><p>namjoon memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam studio dengan cemas.</p><p>"ada apa hyung? apa kamu terluka? apa ada kebakaran? kamu baik-baik saja kan? kenapa--"</p><p>tapi kata-katanya tidak akan pernah selesai karena yoongi langsung menciumnya kuat-kuat.</p><p>"joon," kata yoongi dengan wajah merah padam. oh, dia mencium namjoon, itu baru. biasanya dia yang dicium. "tebak apa? aku uncle suga sekarang!" ia menjajakan ponselnya di depan wajah namjoon, memperlihatkan sonogram putri max.</p><p>"putri max. dia ... kirim ini padaku baru saja. aku--aku hanya--oh wow, aku seorang paman. aku--"</p><p>"itu bagus, hyung." namjoon tersenyum sayang begitu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. ia mengusap puncak kepala yoongi, "itu sangat bagus. aku bangga padamu, hyung."</p><p>yoongi tersenyum lebar, "ya--terima kasih. wow, aku seorang paman. aku masih tidak percaya."</p><p>"um, um." namjoon mencium dahi yoongi penuh kasih, "putri max pasti beruntung punya paman seperti kamu."</p><p>"yeah, tentu." yoongi menyeringai, "aku min yoongi--suga, siapapun akan mengantri cuma untuk menjadi keponakanku."</p><p>namjoon mengalunkan tawa, "tebak seberuntung apa aku hingga jadi pacar seorang suga, min yoongi."</p><p>yoongi memerah, "bukan kamu yang beruntung. tapi aku. kamu bahkan--"</p><p>"YOONGI!"</p><p>seokjin berlari dari arah dapur, diikuti taehyung dan jungkook.</p><p>"yoongi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" seokjin meraih bahu yoongi, memutar tubuhnya, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah.</p><p>"aku baik-baik saja. kenapa, hyung?" tanya yoongi bingung.</p><p>"tadi hyung meneriaki nama namjoon hyung. kami kira terjadi sesuatu." jungkook yang menjawab. "kenapa hyung berteriak?"</p><p>"oh, itu." raut yoongi berubah cerah, "lihat, aku akan jadi uncle suga!" ia memamerkan sonogram putri max.</p><p>seketika ekspresi seokjin dan dua maknae berubah datar.</p><p>"nah, kamu teriak sekencang itu, cuma untuk pamer uncle suga? serius, yoongi, kami panik tahu!" gerutu seokjin.</p><p>"maaf," ucap yoongi tanpa menyesal.</p><p>seokjin baru mau buka suara ketika taehyung menarik ujung bajunya.</p><p>"tae, apa--"</p><p>"hyung, tadi kita sedang goreng apa?"</p><p>mata seokjin membulat, "astaga! telur ceplokku!"</p><p>dan secepat itu pula ia berbalik menuju dapur, diikuti jungkook dan taehyung.</p><p>yoongi menatap namjoon dengan berbinar, "di mana jimin dan hoseok? aku belum perlihatkan sonogram ini pada mereka."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not revised. buru buru banget nulisnya. but hope yall like it hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>